Keyblade master
by shroomman
Summary: A short story I'm working on set in Kingdom Hearts world. Please R


_"Everything feels so weird..."  
_  
Evan Descended through the darkness, the black goo enveloped his skinny 12- year-old frame of the unknowing hero  
  
**Seek your blade...  
**  
The voice rang out from nowhere and shook the dark mass around him.  
  
_"Who are you? What do you mean? What blade?"  
_  
"I don't know what 'blade' your talking about Mr. Riles but I'll ask you not to sleep through my class!" Evan woke with a start as the warmth of his dreams melted away he awoke to the cold of the classroom of his much hated teacher Mrs. Greenroom "Um, oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just really tired lately and-" "I will not except excuses Mr. Riles! To make up for today's lesson you will do double homework." "But-" Before he could raise his objection the bell ending the day rang overhead. "Class dismissed."  
  
Far off amidst a raging thunderstorm a cloaked figured sat on a cliff jutting over a dense forest with an open bag in hand. He smiled happily as a light rose from the bag and floated off through the maelstrom. "If you're trying to stop the next Keyblade you just missed it." The cloaked figure spoke over his shoulder to a hooded man all in black. "I can see that but I'm sure I can stop the rest of them if I get rid of you!" In a flash of steel the hooded figure brought down a keyblade: long, steel and tipped with a golden star. But the offending keyblade was held off by the cloaked figures keyblade: wooden, wrapped in wicker and tipped with half of a dream catcher. "Tell me why are you so intent on refusing the masters their keyblades?" The cloaked figure inquired over the locked keyblades. "Because they don't deserve those blades!" The hooded man spat back, "Keyblades are rewarded to those of the strongest hearts, not given out by fools like you!" "Then why do you still have that chunk of metal? Last I checked you had given your heart to darkness." "Darkness is strength!" "Darkness is evil! One mess up and you may very well lose your heart." "That will never happen." A bolt of lightning silhouetted the furious duel between the two Keyblade Masters as they slashed insanely at each other.  
  
"Double homework... can't even finish normal work... lousy Mrs. Greenroom." Evan mumbled to himself as he dragged his backpack over the cement of the sidewalk. Walking down the street alone like he usually did gave him time to think over things. "She should go stick her head in a blender, yeah! That would be great, do the world a big favor." "Ahh! Stop! Please!" He stopped suddenly and looked down a street alley to see two big thugs beating on some little kid. He did not know why, normally he would have run off and ignored this, but he had to do something. "Leave that kid alone!"  
  
_Big mistake Evan!  
_  
He thought to himself as the thugs left the kid on the ground bleeding and walked toward our unwilling hero. "Whad'yu say punk?" "Y-you heard me leave him alone..." They were getting closer, maybe he could outrun them, but they were so much bigger than him, if they catch him.  
  
_But that kid_  
  
He had to help that kid no one else would he was his only hope. The thugs were upon him, the first one was winding up for the punch he was going to hit him, hard. How it had happened he never found out, but his hand seemed to be moving with a mind of it's own. It rose into the air and grab on to an invisible handle and within his hands a strange blade formed: it was green, and at the end it curved into a sort of C-shape and inside the C-shape there were three black disk connected to each other by a thin black line; it was a Keyblade. Without a second thought he plunged the key into the thugs heart and turned. A black globe of energy surrounded him and he fell down as his body slowly transformed into some monstrosity from a nightmare: all black and yellow it had thin lightning marks running all along his form and he seemed to have a variety of extra limbs sticking out everywhere like a huge octopus. It turned and looked upon the second bully and attacked sucking his heart out of his chest. Evan ran to the kid and helped him to his feet terrified the kid ran off. The new owner of a keyblade turned and stared at the beast, the bravery he felt earlier suddenly melted away as he stared at the beast, but it was not interested in him it wheeled around and rushed off looking for something. It found it... In the center of town the sick beast was clawing at what looked like a keyhole suddenly it slammed its tentacle into the hole and around it the world began to dissolve into nothing and the people scurried away in fear.  
  
_It's over...  
_  
Evan looked in horror as his world became nothing and he plunged once again into the darkness. 


End file.
